Dinner and Dancing
by astraplain
Summary: Dinner's late, but there's plenty of dancing.


Ray bypassed the empty dining room with a frown of annoyance; he was hungry. Taking the first right, he strolled towards the ballroom,  
lured there by the sound of a lively waltz.

He stopped just inside the door and watched, surprised to see Laila whirling around the floor with Noel. They moved quickly, if not gracefully and they both seemed to be trying to lead.

With great enthusiasm, Noel spun Laila out into a twirl that ended with her stumbling towards Florian, laughing.

"Your turn," she announced, taking the music discs from his hand and sending him towards Noel. I need a rest.

Florian stood in front of his ward, watching as the youth bowed - a bit stiffly - and stepped into position, his hands raised and waiting for Florian to join him.

"Too tense," Florian chided as he fit himself into the proper pose, taking Noel's hands and shifting them to a more comfortable position. He looked towards Laila and nodded, waiting for her to reset the song before turning his attention back to Noel.

The boy had grown again, Ray realized, noting that the top of Noel's head was even with Florian's. At thirteen, he was filling out, although he was still gangly and awkward and, given how many things he'd broken lately, rather clumsy.

Still, his dancing was improving, most likely thanks to Florian's persistence. The pair was gliding around the dance floor, Noel leading, and managing to look fairly comfortable. He should, Ray thought, they've been dancing together since Noel was five.

It started as a way to pass the time on rainy days and quickly grew into a favorite pastime for both Noel and Florian. Ray knew that Florian loved to dance, but with Noel he could be more relaxed about it, even silly sometimes. It was only recently, with Noel having more interest in parties and his peers, that the dance sessions became more formal.

"He's improving," Ray said as he moved closer to Laila. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"They've been practicing." She frowned, suddenly realizing the time. "Your dinner!"

"It can wait," Ray assured her. "Would you do me the honor?" He held his hand out to her and gave her a half bow. She accepted eagerly and they were off, whirling onto the floor near Florian and Noel.

Minutes later the song ended and the two couples dropped hands, nodding to their partners. Florian changed songs and returned to his place just as the first strains of a slower waltz sounded.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Noel asked, bowing to Florian but finding Laila pushed into his arms instead. Before they could do more than sputter at Ray, he grabbed Florian and danced him away.

"I'm missing my dinner, the least you can do is dance with me," Ray said as the moved around the floor. He laughed at Florian's snappy "Yes, sir" and quick-stepped him through an intricate move.

Off to the side, Noel made an annoyed sound and continued to guide Laila through the textbook dance steps, a look of grim determination on his face. It wasn't much of a secret that the youth had a little crush on Laila and he simultaneously enjoyed and dreaded these practice sessions.

Thankfully, Laila knew Noel well enough not to tease him about so delicate a subject. She continued to treat him the way she always had and that seemed to be acceptable to both of them.

Florian, on the other hand, made it his mission to take the boy to small parties where there would be a few other young people, determined that Noel have as close to normal a childhood as possible while being an orphan raised in the home of an infamous loan shark/ jewel thief.

Noel accepted most of Florian's efforts with good grace, partly out of affection for Florian and partly because he was very aware of how out of the ordinary this household was.

"Head up," Florian called to Noel as he and Ray danced past. "Smile. You re supposed to be having fun."

Noel plastered on a huge, fake grin, as did Laila. They caught sight of each other and started laughing while Florian just shook his head and smiled. Ray pulled him in closer, directing all of Florian's attention to himself.

"Why don't we go out for dinner while they practice?" Ray suggested, his voice low and seductive. "We can dance again later."

"Can we?" Florian replied, his voice just as seductive. He loved dancing with Ray.

"Much later," Ray promised, catching a glimpse of Noel pulling Laila in a bit closer, his movements smoother, even if he was blushing.

Florian glanced over at Noel also, then nodded. "Much later." he promised.

"Don't practice too late, you need to eat." Florian called to the dancers as Ray led him towards the door. He paused and turned back to look at the pair who were still moving around the floor in an irregular pattern. He wanted to say more to them, to tell them when they d be back and not to wait up but Ray tugged him along gently.

"They'll be fine," Ray said, expecting a protest. He was surprised when Florian just nodded, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I know," he said quietly, taking the hand that Ray offered.

Ray answered him with a soft smile and a look that promised many rewards.

They left the room unnoticed, the music fading as they walked away.

::end::


End file.
